Nanoha Takamachi
Nanoha Takamachi is the main protagonist of Holy Quintet x Lyrical Pretty Cure!. Her cure form is Cure Stars. /!\SPOILERS ALERT: Contains spoilers of her original serie, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, up until the 3rd movie. Skills Nanoha is average at school and shouldn't be bad at sports, considering how she is good at fighting with magic. Plus, she is an hard worker and a quick learner, and has good intuitions. History As Takamachi Nanoha Nanoha was a normal girl until she became a magical girl at the age of nine, discovering her high magic capacity. Her meeting with Yuuno (the one who gave her device and taught her magic) was kind of a coincidence, but as Nanoha would say, it was her fate to become one. She eventually met Fate, and she fought with her, but in the end she befriended after trying so many times to talk and to understand her. She also met Hayate, who was disabled and who was originally an ordinary girl just like her, and she also met Vita and the others Wolkenritter. The same as Fate, she befriended them. She got through a lot of hardship and fight, but that only strengthen her. As Cure Stars Exel Upgrade Appearance In civilian form, she has long light brown hair that she usually keep in twintails. She has violet eyes. In her cure form, her hair take a more vivid and lighter shade that grew longer, and are kept in a side ponytail. Her eyes become pink. Personality She acts like an average girl who is friendly and kind. While she has a naive and innocent personality, she is very thoughful and grow more mature through the serie. She can also be somewhat pragmatic and won't hesitate to use force if she doesn't succeed to talk to her opponent. Cure Stars "Light of the stars, freedom of the sky, Cure Stars!" 星の光、空の自由、キュアスターズ!" Hoshi no hikari, sora no jiyū, Kyua Sutāzu! Cure Stars is Nanoha's alter ego and appears for the first time in the first episode. She is the precure of sky and stars, and is specialized in attacks with high magic power, especially from long range. Her transformation is the Lyrical Change that she performs with the Cure Device Change and Raising Heart. Exel Mode This is the supreme version that she gained when upgrading with Magical Cartridges. Spells She summons her weapon Raising Heart before all of the spells. |-|Heavy Attacks= Solo: *'Divine Star Burst:' This is Nanoha's first main attack. She says half of the spell's name, and a pink sphere begins to form. When it finishes to load, she finishes to say the name of the attack with "burst" and pink magic is launched at the enemy. Group: *'Spark Terrible:' This Nanoha and Fate's duo attack. They say the name of the spell together. Small spheres appear around them and the two cures load magic in their weapons. Then, they say "fire" and pink and yellow magic is launched at the ennemy through their weapons, and finally the small spheres are also launched at him. |-|Light Attacks= *'Star Shoot:' She can fire pink small light bullets. When she launched many of them at once, she says the name. *'Light Burst:' This is a small laser of pink magic launched at the ennemy. It's like the Divine Star Burst, but more rapid and less powerful. |-|Defense |-|Support Items/weapons Cure Device Change '''- This the main transformation item. '''Raising Heart - This is Nanoha's original device (transforming device and weapon), and it seems like she needs it to transform into a precure. Starlight Cartridges - They are cartrigde-like items that allow to perform more powerful attacks. Relationships Fate Testarossa - Their meeting was quite hard and they fought a lot as Nanoha didn't understand the reason of Fate's action, but eventually they became friends. Fate is thus her long time precious friend and also partner as they often fought together. Yagami Hayate - The same as Fate, Hayate is a precious friend of her since a long time, however they didn't fought and they became friends right away. They met first thanks to Nanoha's friend, Suzuka, and then she discovered that Hayate was involved with magic and she saved her. Yagami Vita - Like with Fate, Vita fought a lot with Nanoha before becoming friend. In fact, she was even more agressive than Fate as her goal was different. Fortunately in the end they could become friend as Nanoha saved Hayate. Madoka Kaname - ? Etymology Takamachi Nanoha is from another serie, thus her name doesn't have anything to do with pretty cure. Cure Stars: It is named after her power, which is of stars and sky. Furthermore a lot of things are related to stars in the original serie, like her attacks (Starlight Breaker), or her callsigns in Riot Force 6 (StarS 01). Additionaly her symbol in the sky because of stars being in the sky, and because of Nanoha being coinsidered as an excellent flying mage, even called the Ace of the Sky. Songs Nanoha's seiyuu, Tamura Yukari, has participate in several image songs for her character. Solos *'Divine✦ Starlight☆ Hope♠' *'Listen to my shot!' *'Hikari wo mitsukeru ~Starlight Ver.~' 'Duets *'Aibou wa ikite iru '-along with Mizuki Nana (Fate) *'Baka Melody♪ '-along with Asami Sanada (Vita) *'Heaven Sky in tomorrow -along with Aoi Yuuki (Madoka) Groups *'Triangle Magic '-along with Mizuki Nana and Ueda Kana (Hayate) *'Hikari wo mitsukeru '-along with Mizuki Nana, Ueda Kana, Asami Sanada and Kaori Shimizu (Signum) Trivia *Stars is the fifth lead cure to not have blond or pink hair preceeded by Cure Black, Bloom, Blaze and Raison d'Être *She is the first cure to not have her power color matching her outfit theme color, followed by her teammates Fate and Hayate *She comes from Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, and that makes her the first character to comes from another serie. *In the original serie, it is stated that she is left-handed. *At first, she was attended to be named Cure Ace, since in the original serie she is nicknamed Ace of Aces. **It was changed because there is already an Ace (in DokiDoki! Pretty cure) *Some of her image songs are inspired from the os **Listen to my shot! is inspired by her "Listen or be shot" motto that appears in A's. **Triangle Magic is from Triangle Heart, that is the original visual novel from where Nanoha comes from, where she is only a supporting character. *She shares her seiyuu, Yukari Tamura, with Yuna Misumi from W-twPC!C; and now with Lulu Amour from HUGtto Precure!. Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Stars using Cures Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Holy Quintet x Lyrical Pretty Cure!